


Seekers Seek and Seekers Find

by Morgondagar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar
Summary: Seekers seek and Seekers find, but sometimes the Golden Snitch isn’t the most valuable thing on the Pitch. Because sometimes Seekers find each other to be worth way more than a hundred and fifty points.





	Seekers Seek and Seekers Find

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden realisation that all of my babies are seekers and also extremely cute. Now I just want my seeker babies to be happy tbh...

Seekers seek and Seekers find. Hopefully they find and manage to catch the Golden Snitch, earning their house a hundred and fifty points and ending the match in an instant. Seekers are usually the lightest and fastest fliers. They need both a sharp eye and the ability to fly one- och no-handed. Given their immense importance in the overall outcome of the match, for the capture of the Snitch so often snatches victory from the jaws of defeat, Seekers are most likely to be fouled by members of the opposition.

“Oi, Malfoy! Trying to blatch!?”  
“Obviously, Potter, I would never sink that low.” 

With a sneer the blond boy made a quick turn and flew with all his might right towards Harry, only to steer away mere seconds from the two of them colliding. Harry made a cruel gesture with his hand towards the other, breaking out in a wide smile as he saw the look on the Slytherin’s face. With new energy and fire in his eyes, he made an abrupt turn again and steered towards Harry once again.

“Hey! Would you two stop that?”

The two boys, caught in their own little game, were shocked by the other voice coming from above. With loud grunting from them both, they collided and landed with a crash on the Pitch. Intense pain ran through Harry’s body for a split second, only to be replaced with a more humming one, one that certainly would last longer than needed Harry knew out of experience. What a bother.

Harry let out another grunt as he sat up, glaring daggers towards the boy who landed less than a metre away from himself. A low whine came from him as he pitied himself for the pain he also had to endure now. Harry didn’t necessarily pity him though.

“You guys okay?”

The sound of four feet touching the ground was heard not too far away from where the two of them had landed and Harry twisted his upper body to check. 

“They weren’t too far up, shouldn’t be too bad, Cedric. Other than that, they should be used to it by now”

Harry studied Cho and Cedric as they made their way towards the two of them. Cho had her shiny black hair tied back into a ponytail and her broom was left behind on the ground as she was quick to get closer to the two hurt boys. Cedric’s dark hair was slightly ruffled as he jogged over, shortly behind of Ravenclaw’s seeker. The two of them sat down in front of Harry, who now realised his blond attacker had crawled over to sit beside him.

“We are fine, don’t worry”  
“Speak for yourself Harry, the fall was brutal”  
“You’re just being dramatic, Draco”

Cedric let out a bubbly laugh as he heard the two boys bicker and Cho shook her head and smiled. Draco smiled too. They all shared a glance and fell silent.

“So we are not continuing the training?”

Harry darted his eyes around the sky, trying to find the spare Snitch they had let loose in the Pitch for some friendly training. He couldn’t find it at the moment. Honestly he hadn’t seen the Snitch for quite a long time, mostly blaming this on Draco who found it way more amusing to fool around in the sky than to train on this particular day. 

When he looked back to the rest of the lot, none of them seemed too interested in continuing what they had started either. The Hufflepuff boy had moved to sit on Draco’s other side, carefully placing his broom on the grass beside his leg, and Harry moved to leave space for Cho to sit between him and Draco. She said something about “leaving it for now” and lied down with her hands behind her neck, looking up in the sky. As summer was approaching, her freckles had become more defined and shone like stars on her nose, the sight making Harry’s chest heat up from the inside. Draco agreed with her statement and let his back hit the grass too and Harry watched carefully as he brushed a few strands of sleek white-blond hair out of his eyes and the light eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings as Draco closed his eyes to rest. The Golden Boy then locked eyes with Cedric’s bright, grey ones. He looked happy, not just with a smile, but with his entire being. A recurring thought Harry had was that, perhaps, the prefect’s body radiated pure happiness itself.

“That cloud looks like a lightning bolt!”  
“Can’t believe even the sky hasn’t had enough of the Boy Who Lived”

Cedric’s low and bubbly laughter broke out again to the Slytherin’s comment as he lied down in the grass as the rest. Harry, too, fell back and checked for the cloud himself and then moved on to follow the Snitch with his eyes as it came into his view. It was calming, almost therapeutic and he occupied himself for a few minutes by watching the golden ball move around in the sky as it shimmered in the sun’s light.

He had managed to tone out the voices on his right side and when he wasn’t amused enough by the Snitch he instead supported his weight on his elbows and turned his head to the rest, remaining silent as he studied them. Draco was chuckling wholeheartedly as the oldest of the lot made a funny face. Cho had taken off her gloves and pushed them aside to kiss the blond boy on his cheek. The chuckle turned into a genuine and wide smile, baring Draco’s perfectly aligned teeth as he closed his eyes only to open them when the sun was blocked seconds later. Without any resistance he let Cedric place his lips lightly on his own. The Hufflepuff quickly moved to do the same to the freckled girl on Draco’s other side and Harry smiled as she giggled happily.

Catching the Golden Snitch often results in winning a Quidditch match and all four of the Seekers would agree on the spot that it was a feeling of pure happiness, but perhaps being with the three people Harry loved the most was worth more than a hundred and fifty points.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
